Emperor Doel
Emperor Doel (皇帝ドウエル, Kōtei Dōeru, "Emperor Doyle") is a major character in the first disc of the Legend of Dragoon. He is the leader of the Imperial Sandora who seeks to conquer all of Serdio and become a much more powerful ruler than his late brother, King Carlo. He is the uncle of Albert. Before the death of his wife Empress Katrina, he was a man of frailty and fondness. Early in the game, Doel is antagonistic as he is hungry for power and tyrannical control. After he was defeated by the Dragoons, he showed his true nature once more, a caring and nice man, saying that he is proud of his nephew for becoming stronger. Story King Carlo and Murder Twenty years ago, then-Prince Doel murdered his brother King Carlo and seized power. The kingdom he annexed, on the south end of Serdio, has been at war with those who oppose his rule, based in Bale. Bale has become the second center of power in Serdio. This is intolerable to Doel, who aims to get control of all of Serdio. Until recently the war had been evenly matched, and a truce was declared. Sandora gained a Dragon, Feyrbrand, tipping the balance of power in their favor. They broke the truce. Emperor Doel tells Albert he killed King Carlo because Carlo was weak. Greham also is a traitor, and in service of Sandora. Thirteen years ago, he betrayed unto death Lavitz's father Servi Slambert. Ten years ago, Basil suffered a setback when the Fifth Knighthood of Serdio was wiped out in the war with Imperial Sandora. Chapter 1: Serdian War Emperor Doel ordered the capture of Shana as requested by his adviser Lloyd. She was found in Seles; the Great Commander lead the attack and ordered the town burned to the ground. He also ordered the attacks on Hoax and the Fort of Seventh Knighthood in Marshlands so that he can kidnap King Albert when Dart and friends are pursuing the dragon at the Nest of Dragon. This sets in motion sequence of events at the end of disc 1: Lavitz is killed by the Dragon Buster when he attacks Lloyd, after seeing Lloyd taking the Moon Gem out of King Albert's body. Even with his Dragoon Armour, it is a mere shroud to the Dragon Buster. After the death of Lavitz, Dart, Rose, Shana, Haschel and their new companion King Albert decide to go to the Black Castle in Kazas to get answers from Doel after King Albert told them about the Moon Gem. With the help of Popo, they are able to gain access to the Black Castle. After the battle with Kongol they are able to meet the Emperor face to face. King Albert asked Doel why he wanted to kill his father, Doel says he wants to dispose of the incapable ruler and take over Serdio. When Dart asked why he ordered the kidnap of Shana in Seles, he told him that she was the child that waxes under the Moon That Never Sets. Emperor Diaz ordered the capture of Shana, he claimed. Rose was incredulous; she said this was impossible, as Diaz died during the Dragon Campaign. Emperor Doel refused to elaborate; he challenged them to fight him for the answers they sought. Doel fought until he was nearly dead; after the battle, the Emperor's last words to Albert were that he must pursue Lloyd and that Lloyd was in the western country of Tiberoa. If Albert found Lloyd, Doel. said, Albert might find out more about the world. Battle At Black Castle During battle, Doel uses a variety of attacks. The attacks he uses are listed below. Normal Form *'Double Sword': Doel slashes one party member two times, then lifts them of the ground with his blades and slams them on the ground. *'Scream Bullet': Doel stabs his two swords on the ground, then he and the swords start glowing yellow and start spinning around him and then he throws both of his swords at one party member Dragoon Form *'Charge Burst': Doel shoots two electric waves from his sword, then raises his sword and charges electrical energy to it and shoots it out at a party member. Also known as "Shock Wave" *'Barrier': Doel puts up a purple electric barrier that makes him immune to all damage which lasts for three turns, ie Doel gets to act for two turns afterwards, protected, and on the third turn it dissipates *'Judgment Storm': Doel throws one of his swords up in the air over the party's head and charges an electrical storm, then he slashes each party member, then he flies up and grabs his sword where he absorbs all of the storms energy into the blade and sends the energy down towards the party with a swoop of his blade, the energy descends down on the party and explodes in an electrical explosion. This is the strongest attack *'Random Thunder': Doel spins around and releases a random thunder magic that deals major damage. He uses this often when he started to form a barrier around him The battle with Doel begins right after the battle with Kongol, so it is a smart idea to have some Healing Potions and Angel's Prayers, or have very powerful magic attacks ready. The strongest Additions may be lower level ones, both because of being leveled higher, and because of Additions alternating between SP gain and damage. He casts Barrier after an unchanging amount of time, rather than an amount of damage or randomly, so any player that can deal enough damage fast enough will always be able to defeat Doel before he can raise the barrier. Heal with items or Guard when the barrier is up. If the player knows that this downtime will happen, they might find Therapy Ring or Spirit Ring useful. A lot of boss battles later on will punish being in Dragoon form, and this one does too, albeit in a passive sort of way. Dragoon form lacks Guard or item use; being in Dragoon form when Doel raises the Barrier is wasteful. Higher Dragoon level makes it easier, though, and dragoon magic can deal a lot of damage to him. If the player is really finding this battle difficult, they can backtrack to the Kazas store and discover for themselves just how over powered Attack Items are when they return with an inventory stuffed with Spear Frosts. Battle At Moon The heroes encounter Doel again:. Albert must fight him without Dragoon form, as with all the Moon challenges. Doel cannot be attacked before his two swords are defeated. His white sword is named Shadow Blade and his black and red sharp blade is called Light Sword. Maybe as a metaphor for things not always being as they seem. *'Double Sword': Doel slashes one party member two times, then he lifts them off the ground with his blades and slams them on the ground *'Shadow Blade' *'Light Sword' After the swords are defeated: *'Lightning Curve': Doel shoots four bolts from his cape. Trivia *In Doel's castle, it is mentioned by the magical researchers there that the magic they study was obtained by studying the corpse of a dragon. Below the chamber, there is the corpse of a violet dragon suspended in the air. Considering its color, the color of the magic oil that powers the lifts, and the fact that all dragoons can summon and control at least one dragon, one is easily led to the conclusion that Emperor Doel sacrificed his dragon for magical research. Gallery Doel Normal Form.jpg|Doel in his normal form Doel's Dragoon Transformation.jpg|Doel's Dragoon Transformation Judgement Storm.jpg|Doel's signature attack, Judgement Storm Doel summoning Thunder Magic.jpg|Doel Summoning Thunder-type Magic Doel's Thunder Wave.jpg|Doel blasting thunder wave at one of the ally Doel Barrier.jpg|Doel's Barrier which makes him invulnerable 52-kazasintro-209.jpg|Doel in Dragoon form 53-kazasintro-210.jpg|Doel in Dragoon form Violet Dragoon Spirit.jpg|Doel's Dragoon Spirit ascending after his death Category:Villains Category:Boss Category:Dragoons Category:Humans Category:Non-playable characters Category:Black Castle Category:Serdian War Category:Thunder Element Category:Moon That Never Sets Category:Physical Attack Barrier